Fate Zero Infinity Dream: The Vigilant, the Sinner and the Knight
by Demon dark mezzo sangue
Summary: My life is really crazy, but to be invoked as Servant Mask by Kirei Kotomine, to fight against: King Arthur, Karna, Gilgamesh, Iskander, Medea and Thor. All while I have to stop the imminent apocalypse created by the Holy Grail Corrupted, it is beyond my limit for madness. Being an Anti-Hero Servant-Vampire is increasingly difficult.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: recruitment of a vigilante.

Fuyuki's Holy Grail War, also called Sentiment of Heaven, is a ritual that has lasted two hundred years.

Founded by the families of Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern, the three founding families as a means of reaching Akasha, is currently considered a competition for something recognized as a possible Holy Grail.

Seven wise men are chosen by the Grail as Masters and with the support of the Grail allowed to convene seven Servants to fight.

The winning couple should suppose the Holy Grail and use it to grant a wish to each of them.

Its true purpose is actually to use the seven Servants who return to the root as a way to form itself directly to it.

Saber, servant of the sword.

Lancer, lance servant.

Archer, bow servant.

Rider, servant of the Mount.

Caster, Magecraft servant.

Berserker, servant of madness.

Assassin, servant of the shadows.

These 7 legendary heroes will join forces 7 masters, all to win the Holy Grail War, with the aim to resolve their regrets or fulfill their ambitions.

These 7 Servants maintain the balance of the Grail and also the path to the Akasha.

Everything went according to the program, if there was something like this in this crazy competition.

But an anomaly appeared at the end of the third Holy Grail War.

The anomaly is Avenger ... a class for damned souls dedicated to revenge. Degraded beings near a Berserker.

Avenger is not a real class, it's just a simple substitute for low value.

The cassock of the Einzbern, from frustration and anger at the failed attempts to get the Grail, invoked Avenger.

The idea is to recall a kind of divine evil. But the person named Avenger was a simple boy, who in his life was a sacrifice for all that is sin, all that is evil, all that is the worst of humanity.

A useless, good-for-nothing Servant, a real disappointment. A threat comparable to an irritating fly.

But Avenger is a catalog as a reincarnation of all the evils of the world, which takes away all possible sin.

For living beings it is a failure for a Servant, but for the Grail, Avenger is a dangerous virus, once it comes into contact with the Grall 'system' it is truly corrupt, becoming a clock bomb.

Avenger was the first victim of the Holy Ghost's Third War

The virus called Avenger within the Holy Grail.

The corruption that represents sin, the evil, all that humanity hates and abhors about itself.

The virus began to spread by breaking down every Saint Grall's defense and anti-virus. Contaminating everything, transforming the machine of desires into a weapon of mass destruction, anti-life.

All veins corrupt, dominated by all the evils of the world.

But in the depths of this rotten corpse, there was a place that remained pure.

A small spark, a light that shines in this tide of darkness.

The footprint of a soul that voluntarily sacrificed everything to achieve an impossible dream.

The Grail system is damaged, corrupted with no pomace to save itself. The system is under the control of all the evils of the world, but there is enough of its core, of its original self, which has remained uncontaminated.

The core, which was once, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, I look for a way to save himself.

Someone has bent the rules to invoke Avenger.

Then Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern will call another extra class that can solve the problem.

The first choice is Ruler. Those who sit on the thrones and pedestals, while the people below look at them to follow every word, each of them is a class that every real can claim as a right, but it is not reserved for these simple and often pretentious madmen.

No, it is the right of those who inspire faith, which inspire loyalty, that are guided as they drive.

Another possibility is Saver. Those who are the saviors of humanity, even some even say in a special way, in death.

Messiah each of them because they are the most sacred figures of the human race, chosen by Destiny, guided by Destiny and protected by the Omnipotent.

This is a class whose place on the Throne of Heroes is not on a throne but above it, since they are second only to him who is the King of Kings.

Their purpose, their design, for the wars of the Holy Grails must be the saving force when all the rest has failed, when the degradation has gone so far from redemption, it would take only the realistic forms of purity, good and all that It's decent.

Reformation that has broken.

Too bad that the pure core remains only 5% of the whole system. Too little has resisted the corruption of Avenger, he lacks the power to call Saver.

Maybe he can invoke Ruler, but he / she must be the judge, the impartial superintendent of the conflict, pure heroes are right, but this does not mean that they have the necessary power for such a venture.

It is no longer possible to find a remedy to the problem, to save the body, the marching part must be eliminated.

Quite right. The only way to do this is to destroy it completely until nothing remains.

A very difficult task, even for a first-class hero. But there is someone who can be the right person for this problem.

XXX

In another universe, the Grail is completely corrupt. Distorted from the original purpose, from the opening of the path to the root to the door that opens the destruction for the world.

But in this size, a small part remained untouched.

When the Avenger was invoked, the Grail understood what would happen.

The moment he was called.

The core, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern takes advantage of the time he has left before being hit and corrupted by the disease called Avenger.

The Holy Grail is connected to the Throne of Heroes.

The deer core through the Throne of Heroes, the best candidate for destroying corruption.

But among an endless tide of heroes, few are able to destroy corruption.

Only two have the qualifications to be called.

Gilgamesh, king of Uruk, the king of heroes. The first human who ascend the throne itself. His power is sufficient, but his arrogant personality and attitude are problematic. There are no sanse that the king of heroes decides to save the Grall from corruption.

The only other choice is King Arthur.

In many ways there are stronger, faster, smarter, less petite heroes of the King of Knights. But King Arthur is an excellent weapon to destroy corruption, his Noble Ghost, the will of humanity created by the planet itself, Excalibur.

The knight king, Arturia Pendragon will be chosen for this task, but in this size, the core, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern had doubts about Excalibur and Arturia.

Doubts like what happens if it's not enough? If that hope is only an illusion.

Doubts led to anger, anger led to greater determination.

For this reason Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern looking further into the Throne of the heroes, ignoring if they were evil, anti-heroes, from the future or an alternative universe.

As one of the founders and creators of the Holy Grail, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern searched the depths of the Throne of Heroes, finding the way to a third candidate.

An anti-hero of another dimension, still alive, but destined to reach the throne of heroes.

So when I start the Third War of the Holy Grail. Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern sent a couple of the nucleus to recruit his savior, a vigilante.

In another universe, where the age of the gods is not yet finished and the mystery is impossible to solve.

In this parallel version of the planet earth, the human race has been mixed up in a heap of trouble, which can eclipse all the problems of the Nasuverse.

Being human with genetic mutations that allow superhuman vicissitudes, superheroes of every kind with every possible power, super-criminals with serious mental problems, dozens of alien invasions, space-time crises, secret magical conflicts, secret civilizations of demi-humans, dangerous dimensional entities etc.

In simple words, a truly crazy world.

In the year 2015, USA, California, in the called city, San Francisco.

The moon has just risen and illuminates the night sky, above the roof of an abandoned tree, which in secret was one of the secret shelters of one of the most famous and infamous watchdogs of this crazy world.

This vigilante is called Mystic, five years ago, when he was 17 years old

Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg.

After a short chat with

Zelretch, I became a Demi-Servant and was sent to this bizarre world.

I begin to be an anti-hero who fights crime, using extreme methods, including murder. I create a group of superhuman beings, called Wild Hunt, formed by Servant, Witches, Vampires, Shikigami, aliens etc.

Thanks to an almost deadly fight I become the tenth dead apostle ancestors, nicknamed: The Damned Archives of Akasha.

Over the years, he had many beautiful and ugly adventures, within hundreds of magical conflicts, space travel and confronting aliens warlords, facing superheroes like Superman and Batman, killing infamous criminals like Joker. I created a lot of alter ego and gave life to a multinational company.

Returning to the point of interest the Servant-Vampire is looking at an old magic circle.

Mystic used dozens of times to invoke his Servants, but this time the magic circle was activated without Mystic's consent.

The magic circle begins to shine, giving off a strong light, a being that is not a Servant appeared.

When the light died, a female figure emerged.

The figure is a woman, with long snow-white hair, a doll's face that can be described as "too beautiful and too elaborate", the red kittens compared to rubies, pale skin.

The woman wore a beautiful white dress with seven ring decorations.

She turned slowly to him and gave him a smile.

"Hello" greeted the woman in white. Looking carefully at Mystic.

Servant-Vampire is a young adult of twenty-two. With 2 meters of height, bright platinum-colored hair.

White skin, not pale, but really white, with a little gray, all his skin is covered by tattoos his forehead there is a strange golden symbol in the shape of V.

The ears look like those of a half-elf or something similar.

The right eye is special, the screla is not white, but black, the silver-colored pupil looks like a kind of +.

The left eye is a kind of gem similar to a ruby, rather than pupil or iris, to the Geass symbol in the shape of V.

The left arm is smooth to the touch and cold like metal, its color is pure platinum. The seals of the commandos have a strange shape similar to the electronic circuits, instead of the fingers had claws sharpened like knives.

His physique is developed, his shoulders broad, his muscles toned and trained fill his body, which seems to have exceeded the performance of an Olympic athlete.

Her current clothing is a black overalls covered with red runes, covering the lower part of her face, similar to the one she wears with Cú Chulainn, Scáthach and other Celtic characters.

Mystic looked at the lady before him up and down for a moment before speaking.

"Hi, Madam coming out of an inactive magic circle for years" Mystic greeted me while she is analyzing white women.

'This woman is not normal, she is not dead ... she is alive, but at the same time ... a soul? .A free soul that is not tied to this earth ... "thought Mystic feeling the aura of this woman.

"What's your name ?" Mystic churches, trying to understand what is happening.

"My name is Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern." Justeaze smiled as he introduced himself.

"Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern ... I'm really cursed, first Zelretch, now you ... what do you want Miss Whait?" Mystic said, knowing he was going to get into a lot of trouble.

Justeaze nodded as he moved and sat next to Mystic. By chance on the roof of the building there were a couple of old couches.

He stared at the anti-hero in front of her for a moment before speaking: "I need your help ..." he said completely serious.

After half an hour of talk and explanations.

"Here's what I understood from our discussion.

You are a sort of core / main server of a huge magic machine called the Holy Grail.

There will be a magical conflict called the Holy Grail War.

Two out of three of the founding families want to earn the Grail for their selfish reason.

Your family is foolishly trying to call an evil God as their Servant. But it ends up as failure and not just to fail. Now the evil God has corrupted the Grail so that any desire that is granted will result in the destruction of your world.

Finally you came here, desiring to recruit me, to become a temporary Irregular Servant, because I am qualified to destroy the corrupt Grail. "Mystic said, saying a summary of their discussion.

"In short, yes," Justeaze confirmed.

"Do you know what's really sad about this story?" Mystic asked, looking at Justeaze who nodded.

"This is not the strangest story that has happened to me, seriously you and your problem is ranked seventh or grandfather in strange circumstances related to the occult" said Mystic with an indecipherable look.

"A small question, if I accept your request to help, will I have an assured place in the Throne of Heroes the moment I die?" Mystic churches, interested in what will happen to his soul after this adventure.

"I believe so, your soul will be trapped in my core, there is the possibility that your soul will perish ..." Justeaze sighs a little

"See, now I do not have enough power to transfer you to Throne of Heroes, the best I can is to move you to a deep part of the Grail where there will be no corruption, I will make sure you will be summoned ..." Justeaze explained.

"For an endangered princess you're not doing a good job convincing me to save you," said Mystic as he sees how Justeaze's condition worsens, gaining a desperate appearance.

"At least there is a good thing, you will be much stronger, maybe three times stronger than now, the rest depends on the teacher and how Prana gives you". Justeaze said the only good thing, a power boost for Mystic.

"Out of curiosity, once the mission is complete, you will die or be destroyed, so how will you send me home if you disappear?" He asked Mystic, raising a big big problem.

"After the war, the problem can be solved by meeting Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg, who has the magic that makes him able to travel the size, making it capable of returning home." Justeaze said trying to convince Mystic as best he could.

"If I survive through the Holy Grail War ..." said Mystic, his comment provokes a grimace on the face of Jeustaze.

"The million dollar question: why should I help you?" Alex asked with a crossed arm and half-closed eyes.

"I'm just a Vigilante, who sometimes plays the Hero, nothing else, in fact I would be classified as Antihero in the best way, you want me to enter your world ... why should I help you?" Mystic said in a tone fredd.

Justeaze turned to Mystic. His expression is stoic, but there is a hint of supplication in his eyes and he returns with a bitter expression.

"I know you do not deserve to ask me for your help, I came here without an invitation, I ask you to leave your world, you will be separated from your whole family, you will find yourself in a new world of which you do not know anything ..." Justeaze seems ready to cry.

"I will not be surprised if you ..." Justeaze was stopped by Mystic who said:

"Maybe I'm cursed or blessed, but I'm certainly crazy, because I've decided to help you."

" Thing ?!" Justeaze shouted, thinking he was feeling bad.

"I repeat it for the last time, Justeaze will help you, I can not refuse a woman who cries," said Mystic.

Justeaze blinked before turning to Mystic with a surprised look.

"Are you sure?" Justeaze asked in a surprised tone to see Mystic accepting his request for help.

"There's a chance you can not see them again, all your friends and everyone you love, are you sure you want it?"

"No matter where I go, I will not die, I will win, and I will return home before dinner, plus I will have the chance to finish my outstanding accounts with Zelretch." Mystic said sincerely, with a strong confidence in his abilities.

Justeaze was stunned. He can not believe that this man wanted to throw away everything just to help her, even if he barely knows it!

A beautiful smile spreads on Justeaze's face and his eyes are full of joy.

"Thanks ... Mystic". He stated sincerely, without noticing that he started to blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The sinner enters the scene.

Fuyuki's Holy Grail War, also called the Sentiment of Heaven, is a ritual that has been going on for two hundred years. Founded by the families of Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern, the three founding families as a means of reaching Akasha, is currently considered a competition for something recognized as a possible Holy Grail.

Seven wise men are chosen by the Grail as Masters and with the support of the Grail allowed to summon seven Servants to do battle. The winning couple should suppose the Holy Grail and use it to grant a wish for each of them.

Its true purpose is indeed to use the seven Servants who return to the root as a way to form a way directly to it.

Saber, servant of the sword. Lancer, lance servant. Archer, bow servant. Rider servant of the Mount. Caster, Magecraft servant. Berserker, servant of madness. Assassin, servant of the shadows.

That fighting of Magus in the war of the Holy Grail, to have their wish granted.

Those 7 Servants maintain the balance of the Grail and also the path to the Akasha.

However, when one of the participants is a Demi-Servant, classified as an Anti-Hero, things become very interesting.

A sinner and a vigilante can destroy the world or save it. If only the Knight King and the Magus Killer can not kill them.

XXX

Turin, Italy (1991):

In the room of an elegant villa built on top of a small hill in the cleanest district of the south of Turin, three men stood opposite each other.

"The signs that have appeared on your right hand are called 'command seals'". One of them spoke, in a fluid voice and bearer as he addressed the other two, who wore priestly clothes that identified them as members of the Catholic Church.

"These are the proof that you have been chosen by the Holy Grail and the qualifications that grant you the right to control a Servant".

The person who had spoken was Tohsaka Tokiomi, current head of the Tohsaka family, one of the three founding families behind the infamous Fuyuki Grail Wars. He wore a red tuxedo with a white shirt and a blue ribbon tied around his neck. He had black hair, blue eyes and a goatee. The other two members consisted of Father Kotomine Risei, an old "friend" of the Tohsaka family and his son Kirei, to whom Tokiomi's words were addressed. Risei himself was an old man who had wrinkles on his face, eyes apparently closed, and combed his gray hair. Kirei himself had younger features on his face, brown eyes and a little more short brown hair.

Kirei had to admit that for a friend of his father, a pious man of cloth that would soon reach eighty, the eccentric Tokiomi was surprisingly young, perhaps a little older than Kirei himself. Although the feeling of composure and security that emanated spoke of experience Kirei had heard only from senior members of the Burial Agency.

In fact, it was not surprising, given that, even by the standards of Japanese Magi, Tohsakas were an old lineage that surprised, or rather intrigued. Kirei was the casual ease with which he had revealed his identity as Magus, how he should have been a fool to buy property so close to the Church so dramatically, and in particular to declare his status before the members of the Division burial of the "Holy Church", which followed a doctrine of extermination of the stigma of heresy, as Magecraft, and burying it in oblivion.

Typically, the Magi conspired and interacted only with other Magi, preferring the safety of the Magus Association to avoid clashing with the performers of both parties have agreed a "ceasefire" of sorts to keep the peace in the wake of the last war world. Even so it was a rare state of affairs in which members of the Holy Church and a Magus would gather the same building to discuss one of the most "blasphemous" rituals without anyone losing a limb.

The Tohsakas were an exception, however, having tried to maintain good relations with the church, especially with the Kotomine family. A relationship maintained thanks to generous donations that went in both directions from before the foundation of the Grail Wars.

Risei had met Tokiomi's grandfather and had overseen the previous Grail War, which had failed while it was rapidly becoming a trend. Now, in the decline of his years, he was quite anxious to see the ritual successful, and could not be happier when Kirei had come to him the night before. Revealing the outcrop pattern on the back of the hand that identified him as one of the "Masters" chosen by the Grail and immediately contacted Tokiomi.

"Does the Grail prefer people to choose?" He meditated during a pause in Tokiomi's explanation, not liking the way the older man was watching him.

"The three founding families: Einzbern, Matou and Tohsaka are always included among the participants" .Tokiomi confirmed with a nod, raising a hand to reveal a triple ring pattern "As the current heir of the Tohsaka family, I will participate in the next battle. "

Kirei said nothing, but stiffened inwardly, carefully watching the elder in front of him. While he doubted that his father would accept the meeting if Tokiomi meant an improper game. It did not matter that the man should have been a suicide to try anything at a distance spit by the Church, he never paid to be careful. "I'm curious about these 'Servants' you mentioned earlier." He mumbled a long time, carefully watching the old man before him. "Did you say that they were heroic spirits summoned and used as family members?"

"I know it may seem hard to believe, considering your upbringing." He noticed Tokiomi, sighs as if the idea itself were baffled even by him. "Summon seven warriors in the ranks of the Heroic Spirits that existed from the Age of Gods in the present and match them with the Seven Masters to face it in a bloody battle for supremacy." Then he nodded acknowledging the very fact he claimed. "This is very much what the Holy Grail war is".

"And you allow such a monstrosity?" Kirei asked, turning not only to Tokiomi. But also to his solemn-faced father, who until then had kept his silence. "In a place where thousands of citizens live?"

It was obvious that even before the cease-fire between the church and the Magus Association, all the Magi carried on their practices in secret to avoid drawing attention to themselves. In this modern era, where science and technology were quickly replacing Magecraft as the most widespread force on the planet. Revealing one's existence as a Magus was tantamount to suicide, even without taking into account the edicts of the Holy Church.

"From the third sentiment of heaven an agreement was made so that we in the Holy Church sent a supervisor to keep the potential damage from the war to a minimum". Risei intervened, surprising his son. "It is our duty not only to hide all traces of the existence of war, but also to make sure that even the wise men do it".

"Does the Church serve as an arbiter in a conflict between the Magi?" Kirei repeated, stunned by revelation, though of course he hid it well.

"It is precisely because it is a conflict between the Magi that we do it". Risei revealed: "As it is, there is no one in the Magi's Association qualified to act as an impartial arbiter because of political implications. There was simply no other way than to resort to an external authority like the Church." He nodded solemnly. "Also, since I am sure we are aware that we in the Holy Church can not turn a blind eye on a ritual involving a so-called" Holy Grail. "Although to be honest, we have conclusive evidence of Fuyuki's Grain differs from the sacred relic for some time. "

This certainly explained why the Grail Wars had been authorized to continue without opposition for so long the Church would not have remained idle in the face of such a treasure. Kirei had little doubt that, Master or not, he would be deployed to Fuyuki along with several other members of the Assembly of the 8th Sacrament to plunder the Grail out of the hands of the Magi, ceasefire be damned

"Still it's not like we could just ignore an all-powerful wish-granting device." Risei admitted with a worried frown. "Who knows what disaster could be caused if it were to fall into the wrong hands?"

"So, it's better that we make sure that, at a minimum, the Grail falls into the" right "hands like a B. plan." Tokiomi broke in and Kirei had no doubts about his mind about the hands of Tohsaka's head.

"While the Tohsaka are truly Magi, they have a long history of friendship with the Church". Risei continued, confirming his son's suspicions. "I can also guarantee Tokiomi-kun's character, and moreover his intentions for the Grail are clear."

"Reaching Akasha is the only desire of the Tohsaka family." Tokiomi has verified, as if Kirei had not already guessed it. "Unfortunately, Einzbern and Matou have both forgotten the desire we once shared."

"So I will participate in the next Holy Grail War to ensure the victory of Tohsaka Tokiomi, so". Kirei deduced, nodding to his father and a smile from Tokiomi.

"Obviously, on the surface, we will act as enemies fighting on the Grail." The elaborate head of Tohsaka, as if Kirei had not been able to figure it out on his own. "But beneath the surface, we will join forces to defeat the remaining five Masters and achieve a certain victory." He laughed while Risei nodded austerely. "Kirei-kun, you will be transferred from the Holy Church to the Magus Association, where you will become my apprentice."

"Official orders have already been issued." Risei confirmed, carrying a letter of notification that carried the joint signatures of both the Holy Church and the Association of Wizards, addressed to his only son.

"You will go to Japan and you will study the magic." Tokiomi continued quietly. "There, you will become a Magus strong enough to call a servant to fight in the Grail War in three years." He smiled at Kirei "So, do you have any other questions?"

"Only one of note;" Kirei admitted, turning to look Tokiomi in the eye for the first time. "What exactly is the will of the Grail in selecting the Masters?"

Tokiomi blinked, forehead wrinkled, Tohsaka's head that he had not foreseen such a question. Kirei had to admit that she felt a small explosion of satisfaction at having canceled the smug smile on the man's face. The moment was short, however, as Tokiomi soon regained his composure. "The Grail prefers to choose the Masters who need it most." He admitted, smiling quietly at Kirei, who shrunk as close as he was to what he had hit home.

"Does it mean that all the selected Masters have a reason to want the Grail?" The young Kotomine asked, trying to keep the tone of his voice, managing it only with the years of practice he had accumulated as a member of the 8th Sacrament.

"Not necessarily." Tokiomi replied, his contemptuous tone. "There have been cases in the past where command spells have appeared on people you would not expect to be chosen." He glanced at Kirei with a smile. "I understand, Kirei-kun, you're still baffled by the fact that YOU, of all people, have you been chosen? " He continued to mention Kirei. "Of course, it is surprising, considering that your only link with the Grail would be through your father in his role as Superintendent." Then he smiled confidently, as if something had just popped up on him. "No, perhaps it would be better to say that it is precisely the reason you were selected, perhaps the Grail anticipated that the Holy Church would support the Tohsaka family - in other words, the Grail is giving me two parts of seals of command, and because of this, he chose you as Master. "He smugly smiled at the young Kotomine. "This explanation satisfies you?"

He did not, but Kirei was not the kind of man who expressed his opinions about something, unless he implied the implementation of the Church's doctrine, in which case he was more than happy to get his "point". However, from the little he had managed to gather the arrogant personality of Tohsaka Head, it was clear to him that he would not have a more satisfying response from the man for the time being. So he opted to put it on hold to ask to know when they had to leave to make preparations.

"I have a small task to take care of the Clock Tower which requires me to stop in Britain first." Tokiomi has revealed: "You will travel to Japan before me, I have already informed my family and they are waiting for you".

"Understood." Kirei recognized, wondering exactly what kind of reception he, a former member of the Executive, could have received in the house of a Magus. He nodded to his father before taking his leave, leaving the villa and heading slowly toward the winding path at the top of the hill. The wind from the Mediterranean Sea rustled his hair as he lazily rubbed the back of his hand. The Command Spells that glowed red as blood in the, was deeply taken into account for the whole situation.

It had been some time since his wife's death, Claudia Kotomine-Hortensia. She was a terminally ill woman whom Kirei had met in church and married. She ... loved him wholeheartedly, even though her personality was cold. They also had a daughter together, little Caren, and Kirei hoped she could find some completeness in being a husband and father.

Unfortunately, Kirei has no happiness for his beautiful wife or daughter. Kirei was a disturbed man, he knew it too. He felt only joy whenever there was human suffering, and nothing else. This fact alone ... scared him.

One night, he confessed to his wife all his faults and that it did not matter, he could not love either she or Caren. He hopes that by talking about his problems to someone who knew he would not tell a soul, he would feel better. And maybe Claudia would have given him an answer. Instead, she killed herself to kill her, it would be sad for her death and she would then learn that he really loved her.

It had been sad, yes, but not for the reason why Claudia died believing. It was sad that he could not kill her alone.

Kirei had never been more shocked, disgusted and horrified by himself in all his life.

After this, he had sent little Caren to live with her relatives. He did not look back once, even when he cried he would come back. It was for the best, because even if he did not love her, he was worried about her staying with him ... Kirei was not sure what she would do to her.

"But why?" Kirei thought as he continued to rub the seals on his hand, "Why was I chosen?"

It did not matter. What mattered was that perhaps a purpose would eventually be provided to him.

The search for a purpose in life was the only thing he needed to continue living in this world ...

Three years later (Another Plane of Existence):

The Grail, as stated before, was corrupt, but a small part of him remained necontaminated. Mystic is in a bored mood, the heart of the Grail is a copy of his Reality Marble.

Just wait for the call of any Master to leave.

I call you ...

The Grail remains corrupt, not that anyone knew about it, except Mystic and the core of the Grail.

This explains why someone like Kotomine Kirei was chosen for this war.

Your self is under me, my destiny is in your sword.

He knew from the catalyst that Kotomine Kirei intended to summon a Hassan-I-Sabbah, or more specifically "Hundred Faces of Hassan", to serve Tohsaka Tokiomi and compete in the Holy Grail War.

According to the location of the Holy Grail, if you stick to this feeling, this reason, then answer.

But in the end, it was still the Grail choice. And because it was damaged, it was allowed to bend the rules slightly.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who exposes all the evil in the world of the dead.

More than a "hero" touched that mask. The guest of the Grail core touched that mask and is an honorary member of the Hassan-I-Sabbah guild.

An Anti-Hero is exactly what a troubled man like Kotomine Kirei needed.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, come from the circle of deterrence ...

Thus, the Grail chose the necessary Heroic Spirit ...

O keeper of balance!

And Mystic came out of the Grail core and got to know his Master.

Fuyuki City (1994):

Kotomine Kirei stood still and looked at the Servant in front of him as the smoke from the Summoning Array disappeared with a neutral expression on his face, but his mind was racing. Whoever was the Servant, was certainly not of Middle Eastern origin, nor was he dressed in ancient clothes.

No, the Servant in front of him was a two-meter-tall man. From its construction it can be said that it is at the peak of human force. Comparable to an elite church performer or an Olympic champion.

He wears a black combat suit with a high-tech nature.

On the suit, precisely on the arms, legs, spine there are Runes, from his limited knowledge on Runecraf, Kirei can say that they are extremely complex and powerful Runes.

Above the suit there are different protection: Spallacci, Armor, Armrests and Greaves.

All these protection that form an armor, have a skeletal design and are white-silver colored.

The head is covered by a white helmet, which hides every detail of the face. The helmet has a crimson visor in the shape of a Y. Over the helmet there are 5 small black horns that form a crown.

Many belts, belts and gray holster are present over the suit.

The multifunctional belt holds a large silver gun and a small arcane book.

The last accessory is a long white coat with a pointed hood. An interesting thing about the cape is its design seems to be made entirely of bird feathers or scales of a reptile.

The coat is decorated with gold embroidery on the edges and has an engraved coat of arms. A red vulture with a pair of sabers in its claws, under it there is a small magic circle with a gear on it.

Surely not Hassan-I-Sabbah ...

"I understand, you are my Master, I am Servant Mask, however, to respect the rules I have to ask you: are you calling me?" He said the man dressed in a bone armor.

"… Yup." Kirei replied after a moment, further absorbing this new development. What was happening? Was there something wrong with Catalyst?

"Okay, an irregular Servant for an abnormal Master," said Mask, looking at Kirei.

Then he confronted Kirei. "The contract is complete, maybe we are both disappointed with the respective war party partners, but I am sure we will win, then we will conquer the world!" Mask shouted, proclaiming his victory and the ambition to dominate the world.

"Um ..." Kirei murmured with eyes wide open from the Servant's confidence and ambition. Before Mask stopped and looked at the host of summons, identifying the mask of Hassan that Kirei had used as a catalyst.

Before he could contemplate it, the Servant approached the ground and took the mask of Hassan-I-Sabbah.

"I remember this mask, I stole it in the middle of one of my travels in the Middle East, it was part of my private collection of a Magus, specialized in controlling the scorpions, how did you get here?" Said the great man with the feathered cape.

"Who are you?" Kirei finally asked, turning the Servant Mask.

"Only a Vigilant who occasionally plays the hero"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Cast is complete.

When Kirei had told him that something ... complicated ... had occurred during the summoning, he immediately contacted Tokiomi so that they could meet and see how much the supposed "complication" would change their initial plan.

Tokiomi had them all meet in his residence. After half an hour Kirei arrived with ... Mask ... hidden in the shadows, if it were for the short messages sent through the mental bond, Kirei could say that Mask never existed.

Once inside the Tokiomi office, a murder has almost occurred.

XXX

A minute ago in the personal office of the leder of the House Tohsaka.

Kirei walks into the room, finding Tokiomi sitting behind the desk and his father in a chair.

"Tokiomi happened unexpectedly with the invocation" said Kirei, with his monotonous voice.

"What happened ?, It must be urgent, if you did not explain in your message" asked Tokiomi, slightly worried, his victory depends on the collaboration with Kirei.

"I could not invoke Assassin, something unexpected happened and I called a Servant of the Mask class" explained Kirei, receiving the surprised look of his father and his teacher.

"Mask I've never heard of a Servant like that, maybe it's like Avenger," Ridei said, recalling some details of the previous war, when the Einzbern invoked Avenger in place of Assassin.

"Where is this Mask?" Asked Tokiomi wanting to see this servant of the mask.

"Behind you, enemy Master" said a male voice coming from behind Tokiomi.

A Black Keys was an inch to cut Tokiomi's throat or worse.

"Old man stay down or die," said Mask, pulling an automatic pistol out of his cloak, specifically a Desert Eagle aiming at Risei, who had been sitting in the chair.

"Kirei Kotomine, can I kill them?" He asked Mask, before explaining his reasoning.

"One of them is a Master without Servant, we can take his Commando Seals, then invoke a Servant on our side, our sanse would grow the old man, I hate witnesses and he owns quite a few Commando Seals. "said Mask ready to cut Tokiomi's throat and make a hole in Risei's head.

"You will not need Mask." Tokiomi spoke, I get Mask's attention.

"A reason not to kill you now, not to do it later," said Mystic, approaching the blade to an artery.

"While both of us can be Masters, Kirei and I are allies in this war, we will work together to defeat the Servant enemies, I already have a strategy in mind and decided what our first move will be." He explained Tokiomi, taking a look at Kirei.

"He's telling the truth, they wanted to summon Assassin to gather information about the enemies, then defeat them with Tokiomi's Servant, but you're Mask, so I had to ask for an emergency meeting, but it seems you can take Assassin's role" Kirei remaining stoic as always.

"You could not tell me before." "I would have saved time and energy not being a living ghost and taking Desert Eagle from some minor criminals." Mystic said putting the Black Keys and the Desert Eagle in place.

"I'm going to scour the area, return in one hour, do your Master's work," said Mask before he left the room as he entered, like a ghost.

"My God ..." Tokiomi murmured, with a worried frown on his face as his eyes closed. "What a mess…"

"This changes things drastically." Risei agreed, his frown seemed to deepen.

"I never imagined that an Irregular Servant would be called"

"And my father assured me that the catalyst would surely have summoned Hassan-I-Sabbah ... To think that he would instead call ... Mask," muttered Tokiomi, making Kirei blink.

"Maybe not a problem, Mask proved to be effective, silent and deadly." Said Kirei, seeing Mask's stealthy abilities, he can say it's dangerous to lose sight of him.

"A Servant who uses modern weapons should be an insignificant Servant." Tokiomi took his leave, making sure that Risei's lips bent a little in response.

"Do not be so quick to underestimate it." Risei warned. "Although he may not seem heroic, his actions have obviously earned him a place in the Hero's fact should not be overlooked."

"... So, as you say, Risei-san, we'll have to be careful to deal with him for as long as he's around." Tokiomi answered uniformly. Risei sighed, deducing from the tone of the Magus that he is not yet taking it as seriously as he should.

"Even if the convenant convened was different from what we expected, the plan will continue as initially planned". Tokiomi informed Kirei as she turned to her student.

"Mask will still help me to get the Grail, that's for sure, until then, keep it busy until the appropriate time."

"Understood." Kirei answered before bowing and leaving the room.

XXX

Three days later.

Turret in Miyamachou of the city of Fuyuki is the Tohsaka residence. The two-story Western-style building serves as the ancestral home of the clan of the Magi who were, in truth, the true owners of the land.

It was in the cellars of the villa that Tokiomi kept his laboratory, and where the Tohsaka head was now, his blue eyes stared at the experimental device before him, which had a striking resemblance to the famous "black pendulum." The fundamental difference since the weight of this pendulum was actually one of the many heirloom jewels of the Tohsaka line, constructed so that the ink that ran along the string flowed while scribbling the last report of the Tokiomi spy into the Tower of the Clock on parchment sheet parchment below.

Of course it would have been much more efficient and definitely cheaper if he had simply bought a fax machine or even a telephone. That said, no position of the Wizard of Tokiomi would ever allow you to take the easy way, especially if said way meant resorting to the vulgar "Technology" of the so-called "Modern" World.

"That device still seems unseemly to me today." Kirei opined, Tokiomi's not-so-secret apprentice coming into the light, a frown of disapproval on his face as he looked at the camera as if he had insulted him personally.

"Do you think so?" Tokiomi reflected, his tone made it clear that he considered his opinion of the apprentice to be ridiculous.

"I think it's much more trustworthy than the" Fax Machine "used by your father First, there's no worry that power is exhausted, nor is there any possibility of the relationship being intercepted." He smiled as the pendulum stopped "Really, we wise we do not need the inferior instruments of this age."

Kirei said nothing, though internally he looked up at the arrogance of his would-be master.

Unlike the Wizards Society, the Holy Church had adapted well to the age of technology, using it to bridge the already declining gap between them and the Magi. With the arrival of the Internet, it was now possible to keep an eye on the known "proponents" of all the continents without having to rely on field agents.

"It would seem that Lord El-Melloi has acquired another relic." Tokiomi revealed with an amused smile, no doubt recalling the previous report on the "prodigy" of Archibald's heir to the loss of his original relic "His participation is certain now".

"It bothers me that two spaces are still missing." Kirei opined, his expression gloomy as he looked at his smiling teacher, who always seemed as if everything was dancing on his tune.

"No need to worry." Tokiomi reassured him.

"When the time comes, the Grail will simply fill the remaining spaces with casual individuals, regardless of skill, and the people chosen in this way do not pose a threat."

" I beg to differ." He said Mask coming out of the shadows as usual, this time he appeared next to Kirei. Tokiomi's student grimaced as his servant, Mask, showed up beside him.

"An enemy from here we know nothing, small or big can be a long-term can predict the movements of a soldier, but a foolish army with the knowledge of Caster or the strength of Berserker," said Mask being paranoid about possible scenarios.

Kirei honestly did not know how to behave around his Servant. On the one hand, as a former member of the Holy Church, his very existence was an abomination against the natural order of the world.

Like Magus, however, he had to admit he found the masked Servant fascinating. Not only because it was clear that it was not an incarnation of the notorious Hassan il-Sabbah, but it had something unique, difficult to explain in words.

"Very good, Mask." Tokiomi applauded, though it was clear from his tone that he was not taking the masked Servant seriously "I trust no one followed Kirei here?"

"No human being or suspected animal chased Kirei, I have not revealed anything abnormal according to magical or scientific criteria." He said Mask assuring the man dressed in red.

"Except for your daughter's adorable Tsundere." She seemed ready to fight Kirei, truly adorable, I want to have a child of mine to ruin. " He said Mask revealing a softer side of his personality.

"Already being a father brings a unique happiness." Tokiomi said, smiling even when Kirei imperceptibly drew back from mentioning her eldest daughter and heir to Tokiomi, who was also the youngest Kotomine apprentice under the tutelage of her father. "Rin has taken a turn for you, is not it?"

"If you mean paranoidly ..." Kirei muttered to himself, remembering the many, many times that the child had called him or scolded him for some perceived defect.

Her attempts to calm her anger usually made her even more fiery. So in the end he had simply taken a page from the good book and ignored it when he had too much to handle, which seemed to work quite well.

"In any case, my father would have known immediately if another servant had been called." He reminded his master: "According to him, so far Mask is the only Servant to have been summoned, so he's sure the other Masters are not making a move until now."

"However, it is only a matter of time before they do it". Tokiomi reminded him, his features are calmed despite threatening words.

"After all, it is public knowledge that founding families are always included in the roster." Compared to this, foreign magi have a distinct advantage, as they do not have a fixed - base power. "

"A small advantage in my opinion." He said Mask being in disagreement with Tokiomi.

"True, they are not familiar with the land like the founding families, and no doubt they will need time to set up their own camp, a time that we can use to strengthen our positions". He explained Mystic, showing again his main personality.

"You're right Mask." Tokiomi said, and for once Kirei noticed that the approval in the wizard's tone was not entirely mocking.

"I have to say, Kirei, when you summoned him for the first time three days ago I had my suspicions, but it would seem that your Servant is nothing if not dedicated to his task."

"That's how it seems." Kirei consented, tilting his head to his Servant.

"Mask you're free to leave, Tokiomi and I have to discuss in private," Kirei said, turning to his Servant, who had already disappeared.

"How can he do it?" He mumbled Kirei.

XXX

Meanwhile in Fuyuki City.

In a clearing in a bush in the corner of the small mountain town of Fuyuki, Waver Velvet began his preparation of the ritual convened after assuring he was completely alone.

Waver's nerves were kept extremely busy throughout the day because of the constant murmuring of chickens, so much so that a ritual of purification of the mind was necessary before conducting.

The shape of the magic circle must be drawn to the ground while the dripping chicken blood was still hot. He had practiced the procedure many times, drawing the four starting schemes for deletion within the convened circle.

No mistakes must be made.

"Shut, Shut, Shut, Shut, Shut, five perfections for each repetition, and now, let me annihilate the full seals!"

Carefully lay the chicken's blood on the ground while sang the spell.

In Tohsaka Residence

In the underground laboratory of the residence of Tohsaka in the same small mountain town the same preparations are being prepared for the same ritual.

"Or first, or silver, or iron, or foundation stone, or archduke of the contract, listen in the name of our great master, the Archmagus Schweinorg: let the downward winds be like a wall, leave the doors in all directions they close up, rising above the crown and letting the streets with three forks to the Kingdom rotate ".

Tohsaka Tokiomi sang the strong spell as he inscribed the magic circle, not using the blood of the sacrificed victims, but the essence of magical gems. To prepare for this day, T ōsaka freely released all the gems that were full of prana accumulated in his den.

Next to him were the father and son Kotomine, Risei and Kirei.

Kirei looked carefully at the holy relic on the altar. At first glance it looked like a fragmented fragment of a mummy, but in reality it was claimed that it was the fossil of the skin poured from the first serpent of the world, in ancient times, and unprecedented eons.

Kirei can not help but feel a wave of fear at the thought of the heroic spirit that he would call back.

Tokiomi's reasons for his trust were finally understood. No Servant can defeat the Heroic Spirit that Tokiomi chose.

In the castle of Einzbern

At the same time, in the distant castle of Einsberns, Emiya Kiritsugu was examining the completed state of the circle convened on the floor of the ceremonial hall.

"Would a simple ritual be enough?" Irisviel asked as he stood aside and looked over the procedure, it was surprising that the preparations were so simple.

"Perhaps you are disappointed, but the summoning of the Servants has never needed a certain extravagant spiritual evocation". Kiritsugu explained as he carefully controlled twists on mercury-designed drawings.

"Because it is not in fact the power of the magician that recalls the Servant, but the power of the Holy Grail." As a Master I am only a cord that connects the Heroic Spirit with the world in which we reside, and then only procure it with prana necessary for the materialization in this world ".

As if satisfied with the completed state of the summoned circle, Kiritsugu nodded and stood up. The sacred relic was placed on the altar - the sheath of the mythical holy sword.

"According to this, victory should be in our hands".

"Did you carefully memorize convocation spells?" Matou Zouken once again recalled Kariya for security reasons. The latter nodded in the darkness.

Full of the ruinous smell of rupture and humidity, a green darkness like that of the depth of the sea. This is the worm's reserve hidden deep under the ground of the residence of Matò which was on the hill of the small mountain town.

"It's beautiful, just, halfway through the spell, add two more spell lines."

"What do you mean?" Kariya asked confused

Z ōken smiled sadly at the confused expression of Kariya.

"Is not it obvious? Kariya, you should know that, as a magician, your skills are not just one or two points lower than the other Masters, will affect the basic abilities of the Servant.

If so, it can only be changed through the Servant class and we must raise the parameter from the root. "

Predetermining the class of the servant through the alteration of convocation spells.

Usually, the assignment of the Servant Classes is inevitably determined by the attributes of the convoked Heroic Spirit. However, there are exceptions; two classes can be designated by the summoner in advance.

One of them is Assassin. The Heroic Spirit that belongs to this class can be hired as a group of assassins who inherit the name of Hassan I Sabah.

And the other class is for all heroic spirits and can be manifested until the summoner incorporates foreign ingredients ò -

"This time, give the Servant called the attribute of" Mad Enhancement "!

Z ōken has declared aloud with a surprised face, as if accepting the disastrous implications contained in it.

"Kariya, as Berserker's Master, fights for me with everything you have".

On that day, spells coming from different lands and facing different entities were sung almost simultaneously, such a coinciding harmony can not be considered as a makeshift accident.

Because all the wise men have the same hope.

A hope for a miracle. The quotes spoken to the heroes on the other side of the universe by these humans, who brutally slaughter each other to get this miracle, jump out of the earth at the same time.

"Set to-"

This is the moment that will show the greatest test for him as a magician. If he has lost, he will also lose his life. Waver felt this acutely, but did not have a little fear.

A passion that desires strength. A determination that uninterruptedly pursues its goal. Based on these qualities, Waver Velvet is undoubtedly an exceptional wizard.

"Stop your body resting under my dominion, your destiny resting in your blade, if you subjected to the call of the Holy Grail and if you would obey this mind, then you will answer".

The feeling of prana that surrounded his body. The cold and agony malevolence caused by the dissolution and circulation of the Magical Circuits within one's body is something that no magician can escape.

He sighed his teeth as he continued to sing the spell.

"I make my oath, I am that person who must become the virtue of all heaven, I am that person who is covered by the evil of all".

Kiritsugu's vision darkened.

The crest of the Emiya family, passed through the generations and dug on their backs, began to sing separately the spell as single entities to support Kiritsugu's thaumaturgy. Kiritsugu's heart, in a dimension that escaped the control of his mind, began to beat rapidly like a hasty clock hand.

His flesh tormented by prana collected from the air had already forgotten its functionality as a human being. Instead, it had turned into a component of the mysterious ceremony, in a circuit that linked purely the ethereal with the material.

Kiritsugu not thought of the severe pain created by this discord that is enough to make people want to scream out loud and concentrate on the pronunciation of his spell. Even the presence of Irisviel, who stood beside him holding his breath, was no longer present in his consciousness.

By adding the alien ingredient prohibited to invoking spells, Kariya included two lines of spells that would have frightened the health of the called Heroic Spirit and take the hero down to a berserker level.

"- You, you need with your eyes wrapped in chaos, you, tied to the cage of madness, I am the one who commands those chains ..."

Kariya is different from other magicians because his magical circuits are made by other organisms that lived in him as parasites. The anguish necessary to incite them and activate his Circuits is incomparable with that suffered by other churches spells, the limbs were thrown open, and the blood was extracted from its broken capillaries.

The bloody tears flew from his left eye, dripping his cheek.

Even so, Kariya had not relaxed in his concentration.

Thinking of the duty he wore on his back, then he would not be returned at this time.

"All seven skies, dressed in a trinity of words, pass over to tighten the rings, and are the hands that protect the balance".

With this as the end of his prayers, Tokiomi felt that the acceleration of prana running through his body had reached its maximum limit.

The thunder and lightening roared, accompanied by rolling clouds that rose on a strong wind. In the pressure of a gale that would not allow even spectators like Kirei to open their eyes, the models of the summoned circle shone with bright light.

Finally, the Magic Circuits have connected the plane that is not of the men ... from the dazzling light that ended without end, a golden silhouette of a righteous man emerged. Incredible with such solemnity, the father Risei murmured dreaming despite himself.

"... we have won, Kirei, our battle is won ..."

Desire has been passed on to them like this.

Arriving on the other side and landing here, a legendary illusion wrapped in the tornado and lightening.

Originally of human kind but separated from the mortal plane. Elevated at the level of the elementals through powers not of men. The place where the supernatural primates gathered ... from the Throne of the Heroes that suppressed its power of the Gods, the Heroic Spirits interwoven by the dreams of countless ordinary men descended simultaneously on earth.

Then ... In a forest at night, on a stone stool shrouded in darkness, in each of these places someone asks him now in a majestic voice:

"I ask you, are you the Master who called me?"

XXX

Sitting on the roof of Tokiomi's residence, Mask smiled under the mask.

"All the players have arrived, my preparations are finished, Tokiomi, Kiritsugu you can plan as much as you want, you can believe strategic geniuses, but in reality you are all the characters of my greatest work." Mask said diabolically, before disappear in a crimson flash.

Mask is not the servant of anyone, in fact he is the true master of this game, a game that wants to win at any cost.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The murder of a king.

Three days later (first night of the Holy Grail War):

Kirei is on top of a hill that shows the entire city of Fuyuki. The lights of the city shine in the night while the full moon illuminates the sky.

Only a few moments ago, Kirei was informed by his father that the seventh and last servant, Caster was invoked.

Even though the summoner had not referred to the Church. This means that the seventh Master is a regular civilian or a weak Magus who has been dragged into war. The plan still had to proceed as originally planned.

Tokiomi summoned the legendary king of Uruk Gilgamesh under the Archer class, and after eliminating Mask, Kirei would seek protection from the Church.

So while the other Masters are focused on each other, it is free to eliminate the Masters behind the scenes.

It was a good plan, all things considered.

With Mask gone, no one would explain that a former Master attacked them from the shadows.

But the only flaw is that if Kirei were to be discovered, the political situation between the Church and the Wizard's Association would be catastrophic.

It was still a pity that he would have been more or less out of the war and would only move when Tokiomi had ordered him to do so.

Although he did not have a personal desire for the Grail, he wanted to confront Kiritsugu in a real fight rather than murder him when he least expected it.

Perhaps he could have asked for the answer he was looking for from Kiritsugu before he died?

It does not matter, he had to proceed with the plan.

"This place to a beautiful view, perfect for monitoring or a sniper" commented the masked servant materialized behind his master.

"Fuyuki looks like a city so quiet, it's hard to believe there's a secret magic war, ready to start and unleash." Mystic said as he took a look at Kirei.

"Not for long." Kirei admitted without turning his head, his eyes looked at the city below with dark solemnity.

"I received news from my father: Caster was called not too long ago."

"Then the Holy Grail War has officially begun, things will get interesting," Mask said as he stepped forward to stand next to his Master on the ledge.

"Kirei now the prologue is finished, start our story, it will end in only two ways: a glorious victory or a death worthy of a legend" said Mask making several dramatic gestures.

"Indeed." Kirei murmured, suppressing the little smile that was trying to beautify her features.

He will miss Mask is a very interesting heroic spirit. In addition eccentric behavior is better than a work.

"You must go immediately to the Tohsaka family." He ordered Kirei, his eyes never left the city even when Mask turned to him.

"The delimited fields of the house should not hinder you." Kirei said, of course there will be no problems for the Servant of the mask.

"A story that begins with a treachery, so dramatic, I like it" said Mask, playing the ignorant.

"I do not want to be too sticky, but why now?" I could not kill him when I had the blade next to his throat? " He commented on Mask, wanting to know the reason for Kirei's betrayal.

"Now it does not matter, the important thing is to kill Tokiomi." Kirei counterattacked, tone level and composed. His features did not betray a bit of emotion.

"Even if you end up having to fight with Archer, there's no need to fear." He lied Kirei, not believing that Mask will return.

"I will have confidence in your judgment, Kirei." He said Mask before shooting at the base of the Red Magus. Disappearing from the sight of Kirei in a moment.

Before long, Mask arrived in the district of Thosaka, the first thing he did was to get on a light pole, to get a better view of the area.

"Gilgamesh and Tokiomi Thosaka, let's see if you can survive in front of the accursed archive of Akasha." She said Mask, picking up her little book.

Which of my toys will I use against the golden king? 'I think Mask, looking at his library, full of incaths, images of artifacts, Mystic Code, Noble Phantasm, advanced weapons etc.

XXX

A few minutes later, at the Thosaka residence.

Things look good for Tokiomi Thosaka.

He managed to invoke the strongest Heroic Spirit, Gilgamesh, the king of heroes.

A Servant who could win the war in one night, but was invoked as Servant Archer, no Saber.

So you need caution and use your pride and status as a king against him when you want to talk to him.

Using the pretext of showing off you bastards who call themselves heroes, a small part of the greatness of Gilgamesh, to know how pathetic they are in comparison to the true king.

Tokiomi managed to convince Gilgamesh to participate in Tokiomi's plan.

The Red Magus is waiting to see the Irregular Servant, Mask, a small sacrifice for his victory.

At the moment Tokiomi finds himself sitting in his workshop drinking a glass of wine.

This proud man can be as definitive as a traditional Magus.

So it's weak against a lot of things:

\- Science and modern weapons are considered minor threats, underestimates them, a serious mistake.

\- Being a good Magus does not mean expert warrior, but a researcher who seeks knowledge.

\- A true tactic must have an open and well-trained mind, with a lot of experience and a masterly intuition. All these qualities are not found in Tokiomi Thosaka. Therefore his pride and pride makes him underestimate the enemy and overestimate his abilities.

Mask knows all this is much more, his only obstacle is the strength of Gilgamesh, no, the Gate of Babylon is the danger along with Endiku the endless chain. But these two weapons can become useful for Mystic himself.

XXX

A shadow within the court of the House Thosaka, the shadow enslave facilitates the security system of Thosaka, thanks to three factors: Agility, experience as a thief and an in-depth study of the security system.

Doing a trick to dodge a magic parody of a motion sensor, I cast three Black Keys to the security system's power source, three gems placed in front of everyone's sight, why Tokiomi does not secretly feed his security? , stupidity or arrogance?, you decide.

The figure dressed in black stood still for a second admiring his work, before he could turn around and sneak into Thosaka's residence, a shower of swords, spears, halberds, etc.

They hit the shadow in full, which was reduced to a simple humanoid svaicer.

Her killer was a mighty figure dressed in a golden breastplate, which is on the roof. With their arms crossed and a bored expression, behind them are a handful of golden doors, like a puddle disturbed by drops of water.

Dozens of legendary weapons have come out of the portals. Ready for a second wave of fire, but they were not necessary, the enemy is already dead at the first blow.

"Too easy" said the king of heroes looking at the dirty stain that should be the Kirei Servant while he closed the golden portals.

"I agree with you," said a mysterious voice coming from behind the king of heroes.

"What!" Gilgamesh shouted in surprise as the blade of a sword came out of his chest. Before realizing a kind of force I throw it from the roof and fall to the ground.

Looking up, Gilgamesh saw Mask, looking up from below. As if he were the real king while Archer is the fool who dares to disturb him.

"I'll kill you bastard!" Gilgamesh shouted. Creating a dozen portals. A moment later, a torrent of demonic and angelic weapons flew to Mask.

He reacted by throwing a dozen silver daggers, no one succeeded in striking Gilgamesh, being diverted from his torrent of arms.

When the weapons were piercing his flesh, he disappeared in a crimson flash, leaving Tokiomi's house to take the shot in place.

"Now nobody looks at us, the structure of the Qosa of Thosaka is compromised, perfect, everything is following my scenario" said Mask appearing a hundred meters to the right of Gilgamesh.

Looking at how the families of the enemy Masters were killed by Mask's silver daggers. Once deviated from Gilgamesh's weapons, they changed their trajectory towards their true goal.

"As you dare to take me to your level and hit me with a dagger, I ..." Gilgamesh was whole from Mystic who said: "Correction king fool, not a dagger, but a is hard to believe that an ignorant who plays in the mud is a king. " Mask touch the right buttons to anger the king of heroes. All for one simple reason: an enemy in the grip of rage comete errors and easy to defeat.

"Bastard !, you and your children will pray for a painful death!" Gilgamesh shouted hitting the tenth level of anger, this time a hundred portals have opened, in front of a genre scenario Mask does not panic like a normal living being instead he remained calm and calm.

Looking at how Gilgamesh is boiling in his rage, he did not say anything, just smiled diabolically. Glad to see that everything is following his scenario.

"So many weapons, you certainly have to make up for something," Mystic joked, insulting the male pride of Gilgamesh.

The king of heroes had never been so insulted and angry in his life.

"Die!" Gilgamesh shouted seeing everything red, firing an avalanche of weapons of all kinds as they flew like ballistic missiles to Mask.

"Once again, too easy, ignoring the power of the Gate of Babylon you're nothing special," mumbled Mask, stretching his hands toward the avalanche of weapons.

Instead of creating a barrier to hold the rain of Noble Phantasm of Gilgamesh, something that seems impossible for any normal Heroic Spirit.

Mask creates an irregularity in the space-time continuum in front of himself, a crimson-colored vortex, a kind of Gate appeared.

The role of this Gate is not to protect the user or to create an escape route, but to take Gilgamesh's weapons away from him, out of his reach.

The wild torrent of weapons was swallowed up by the Gate of Mask, sealing the numerous Noble Phantasm in another pocket size that was not the Gate of Babylon.

"Bastard dare interrupt the king of kings, but stealing from the king and running away from your sentence is a crime that will not be punished." He shouted Gilgamesh creating a giant dome of arms around him and Mask. Showing every kind of weapon imaginable some legends known other simple swords without name.

"Your last words bastard" grunted Gilgamesh with a look that encloses a flame of anger and hatred that can overcome hell itself.

"You are the first hero of this universe, it is an obvious fact that you are very strong, there are only three individuals who can hope to stand against you and the Gate of Babylon." He said raising his left arm showing three fingers raised. For some reason unknown to everyone, Gilgamesh I leave Mask to continue his speech.

"The first is your only friend, the one you consider a peer, second is a Faker who sold the soul to Alaya, the Contrer Guardian third is before you, Gilgamesh," said the masked Servant making a short theatrical bow to Gilgamesh.

"The Servant Mask of Fuyuki's Holy Grail Fourth War, Mystic aka Alex Brunestud the Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, known as the accursed archive of Akasha, your future assassin, majesty" has finished saying Mystic, while all the weapons of Gilgamesh have fallen against him.

The Gate of Babylon fires an incalculable number of Noble Phantasm, Mask is completely surrounded, with no hope of escape.

"You can not escape bastard anymore," Gilgamesh said, waiting to see Mask's mutilated corpse.

"Who said I want to run away?" He said Mask with a mischievous grin under his mask.

At the last moment when Mask is about to become a mass of unrecognizable flesh and blood. Mask said three words that reversed the situation: "Aripa Alba, Svegliati!"

Mask's feathered cape came to life, in a moment he wrapped his owner as if it were a cocoon, then ... Boom!

An explosion, no, an incalculable heat eruption, comparable to the sun blows the battlefield.

A small sun appeared in front of Gilgamesh, taking away his sight as he was thrown towards Thosaka's home.

The Noble Phantasm melted, the earth burned, the air became unbreathable.

The fire consumes everything, turning everything into ashes, then the ash became dust.

A lifeless barren desert is now in Tokiomi's courtyard.

At the center of this desert is Mask, wrapped in flames, instead of burning like any other mortal, the fire protects it.

The white fire that surrounds him slowly extinguished, returning to be his feathered mantle.

"I used 1/2 of my reserves of magical energy for that move, but I can say that he deserved, see a king reduced to lie in the dust ... I have no words for such a humorous show" Mask derives the current state of Gilgamesh without the eyes to see the enemy. The Gate of Babylon has lost much of its power.

"You kill bastard!" He threatened Gilgamesh, standing up with a little effort, behind him the Gate of Babylon is ready to shoot. For some reason the number of portals are very few compared to before.

"You're just a copy, no, a low-quality imitation created through the Magecraft of this ritual, a pathetic fake like you, can not defeat me," said Mask with a bored tone.

"Die!" Gilgamesh shouted, a dozen Noble Phantasm are flying towards Mask, but their speed is greatly reduced.

Mask with his experience in firearms and an applied reinforcement you have eyes, clearly seen the trajectory of Noble Phantasm, making simple movements shy of the blow.

"What is the sense of an incredibly strong Noble Phantasm, if he can not hit the enemy." Mask continued to mock Gilgamesh, who began to look pale.

"A bastard like you ... haaaaa!" Gilgamesh could not finish his threat, because an incredible pain made him scream in pain.

The cause was obvious in his chest there is a huge hole, caused by a special bullet, fired from a heavily modified anti-matter rifle.

"How is it possible! ... I am the king of heroes, the strongest, how can I lose against someone like you!" Angry Gilgamesh shouted, he underestimated the enemy is now dying.

"Because you are too strong, in my story you have no place, with your arrogance and volatile personality, you can do serious damage to my work, for this reason you must be eliminated" said Mask approaching Gilgamesh, who drowns in his own blood.

"Because you are the strongest, I could not fight like Magus or as a warrior If I had fought loyally with the sword or the magic, I would be defeated or unable to fight the remaining Servants.

I had only one way to fight as a master of the shadows willing to do anything to win, to use every possible trick.

I pretended to be a pawn in front of Tokiomi, to be able to study his habits, find out which hero he would invoke and what plan he had for the Holy Grall War.

Once I gathered the information, I made my preparations.

Create a puppet with my appearance to act as bait, so I could hit you with a poisoned blade.

Because you believe you've been so easy to defeat, my first shot at already decided the outbreak of the conflict.

The poison operates quickly, obfuscates the senses, increases aggression, so you could not reason or understand what happens to your body. The more you use your magic circuits to activate the Gate of Babylon, they degrade faster, limiting the use of your Noble Phantasm.

Then the poison begins to slice the rest of the body. "Mask finished telling his plan, he could not defeat Gilgamesh, but killing him is easier and more feasible, even a child can kill a champion with a lucky shot.

"You're a smart bastard," murmured Gilgamesh, sprouting blood.

"Thanks for the compliment, if you try to waste time, so that Tokiomi saves you with a Commando seal, it will not happen." For security I have prepared several assurances for my victory.

For example a doll with a good aim, weapon of a hybrid Rifle-Mystic Code.

I use drugs taken from local criminals to create a neurotoxin and put it in Tokiomi wine, the guy is a man who drinks a glass of wine every night, today was his last glass.

Of course he is alive physically, but mentally he is absent. However it goes its commando seals will be very useful.

Speaking of you, hold on a little longer, I need a helping hand. "With these words, the fingers of Mask's left hand have lengthened, becoming thin and clear, like the claws of a demon. , Mask cut off the dominant arm of Gilgamesh.

"Great for the donation, in exchange for your sacrifice, hundreds of lives will live," said Mask entering the Thosaka house.

XXX

In the Tokiomi Workshop, Mask watched Archer's Master seated in his chair with his eyes lost.

"You made a big mistake, Tokiomi, you have underestimated me, even greater error, you believe that magic makes you invincible, just a little science, imagination to defeat a traditional Magus." Mask approaches the Thosaka family head.

"A neurotoxin in wine, at least you will have a painless and fast death.I'm sorry for Rin, but if I do not kill you, Kirei or Kiritsugu will do it ... Sad, no matter the Tokiomi Thosaka path dies in this War." Mask stands behind at Tokiomi's seat, he put his left hand and his claws around Tokiomi's throat.

"As we met, so it ends, a sharp object near the main artery of the neck bye bye." A simple movement is the life of Thosaka Tokiomi ends, when he dreamed of his victory. With a further movement Tokiomi lost his command seals and Mask earned him.

XXX

At the end of this night, the Thosaka house was swallowed by the fire, burning everything, leaving no clue or witness. Kirei was about to receive a nice surprise when she sees Mask ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Kirei smiles, it's not a good sign.

Kirei sighed listening to classical music playing on the radio as she drove her car through the streets.

At this moment, if everything had gone according to plan, he had to go to the church to ask for protection.

The only thing that worries him is the fact that his seals of command have not yet disappeared, despite the sounds of destruction that echoed from the residence of Tohsaka.

"Mask could be more gifted than expected?" Kirei thought, slightly impressed by his Servant of resisting Gilgamesh so long.

"It does not matter, how good is Mask, in the end ..." Kirei could not finish her thought, because they happened in a matter of seconds many strange things happened.

Kirei lost control of the car. Adessa his car seems to drive alone.

The safety belts of the car came to life, as if they were constricting snakes, Kirei finds himself tied up like a salami to the chair.

The car that apparently drives itself, increases the speed, no, triples its speed, reaching 600 kilometers per hour.

Kirei in less than 45 seconds is found in the Fuyuki shipyards.

The place is completely lifeless except for two figures standing on top of one of the cranes, behind them is the moon.

The duo have mutated from the crane, the suicide duo after a few seconds have met with the ground and they died instantly, ending up in a puddle of blood, confusing Kirei.

This would have happened if the suicide duo were made up of normal human beings.

Instead of dying, at the moment of impact the ground trembles, forming a spider web of cracks, the two remained standing with their back straight, without a scratch on them. In addition their jump so long to get in front of the Kirei car.

Kirei was speechless. Not because I saw two people doing superhuman actions, but for who they are.

The youngest and smallest person, is a girl of 16 or 18 years, Kirei I do not know her or never seen before.

A lean and attractive body, as if it were a model or an idol. For a teenager it is very tall almost 180 cm.

Its beauty is too perfect, almost unnatural for a living being, as if it had been created to be a deity of beauty.

His skin was as white as porcelain, a face in the shape of a heart, no visible defect, as if it could exist.

One of his unique features was his eyes, his left eye was blue-silver while his right eye was ruby red.

Her hair is unique, touching only the shoulders, but their color is unique, they are practically bipolar, the right side of the hair is black while the left side is white and pure as snow.

His clothing is unusual, it looks like something from an anime or a Scifi television program.

A whole body in black leather covers the whole body, no, the suit is black, but it is not made of leather, but of an unknown polymer.

Above the suit is a series of white gold armor, which at first glance seem incredibly advanced and futuristic.

Armor covers arms, shoulders, torso, back and legs.

Having an angelic design, which enhances the beauty of the mysterious girl.

Around the neck is a white choker with a small gear-shaped gem at the top.

He also wears a silver metal belt that holds several pockets and a pair of futuristic guns.

The person next to this girl is a person whom Kirei knows and should be dead, killed by Gilgamesh.

"Kirei is a pleasure to see you, I'm sorry for this kind of abduction, but the murder of Archer and Tokiomi Thosaka was tiring, but I managed it, now it's time to discuss the plan for our victory" said Kirei's acquaintance Kotomine.

The Church Executor, Risei Kotomine's son, did not know what to do or say.

His Servant, Mask is alive and well.

He said that the murder of Archer and Tokiomi Thosaka was tiring, but he succeeded.

The purpose of Kirei Kotomine is to help Tohsaka Tokiomi with every means, in the Grail War.

Now Tokiomi is dead.

"If Rin discovers it, he will kill me one day." Kirei said an ephemeral and senseless thought, thanks to her confused mind.

"Kirei, are you scared of a six-year-old girl?" Rin is harmless for now, maybe in ten or twenty years ... we must keep this murder secret, we will blame Kiritsugu Emiya "proposed Mask, opening the door and untying Kirei.

" How did you do ?" Kirei Churches. Now free and standing next to Mask, who is guiding him who knows where.

Kirei's voice is clearly full of amazement and curiosity.

"What have you done ?" He asked the church's executor again.

"A little patience, Kirei, I'll give you a report of what happened, but I will not do it on an empty stomach," Mask said, stopping in front of an industrial container. Opening easily, thanks to its superhuman strength.

There was a lot of stuff inside the industrial container.

A simple table, a couple of chairs, several Fuyuki maps, some files.

At the industrial container there are boxes full of ammunition for various firearms, explosives, a radio, a laptop, a kind of humanoid puppet.

On the table there are plates, glasses, cutlery, a bottle of wine and a steak of high quality meat.

"Sorry for the mess, but in my short time I had to make several preparations and purchases, I did not have time for cleaning." He said Mask sitting on the chair, picking up a fork and a knife.

Kirei decided to sit at the table with Mask, it would be a waste to throw a good steak, plus who can say he had dinner in an industrial container with a heroic spirit.

"I do not remember giving you permission to build a small den," Kirei commented as she cut her steak.

"Imperare sibi maximum imperium est. Commanding oneself is the greatest form of command," said Mask.

"Do you speak Latin?" Kirei asked, curious to know something about this enigmatic Servant.

"I'm half Italian and I dated a blonde petite who behaves like a Roman emperor, learn a bit of Latin," said Mask, pulling out information about her identity is half Italian. Therefore its origins are European and in the area of the Italian peninsula.

"Instead of talking about me and how many languages I know, why do not we talk about my victory over Archer," Mask said, at that moment Kirei stopped eating and did not look away from Mask.

"I'm all ears," commented Kirei, wanting to find out how possible an irregular substitute of the Assassin class can defeat the hero king.

"Before attacking the House of Thosaka, I chose to prepare myself.

First of all I staged, Justitia, that girl with black and white hair, she is an autonomous, a kind of robot, that moves thanks to gears. I ordered him to support me from a distance, using an anti-matter sniper rifle, using large-caliber drilling bullets, with anti-magic properties.

Second step or sent a simple puppet with my appearance in advance.

Excellent choice, the doll has deactivated the security system, but has received an instant death by Archer.

I took advantage of the moment to hit Archer behind with a poisoned blade, the veil was vital to my victory.

He numbed his senses, confused his mind and quickly degraded his magical circuits.

Meanwhile Tokiomi Thosaka has activated one of my traps placed in his house, in the case in here I should kill him.

A bottle of wine, full of psychological drugs that have reduced it to a vegetable, waiting to be harvested and eliminated.

Returning to Archer, well I kept mocking and dodging his blows, leaving the poison to settle on him.

When things got serious, I activated one of my sleeve, using 1/4 of my Mana reserves I managed to foil his deadly attack and make him blind.

Then I got bored, I sent a signal to Justitia, she shot Archer behind her, the result a giant hole in her chest.

With a dying Archer lying on the ground like a worm, entering the studio of a Tokiomi Thosaka comatose and cutting his throat was quite easy. Before I left, I set fire to the house, simulating a house fire, lit by a drunken man who has fun when his wife and daughter are out of the city. "He explained Mask.

Kirei took a quick look at the bottle of wine. Fearing a possible poisoning, but threw away this can kill him whenever he likes and likes.

But one thing is certain for Kirei, Mask is dangerous, calm and calculated at all times, he does not care about the rules or the so-called honorable cavalry. The purpose excuses the means, everything is allowed in war and in love, they are proverbs that are suitable for Mask.

"I trust it was for your satisfaction, Kirei?" H asked Mask, with a little smile under her mask.

Not satisfied, but intrigued by his Servant and his deeds. For Kirei, despite his shock and the realization that this had upset the whole plan that Tokiomi and his father had concocted, he was not able to deny the fear and approval he felt for the way his Servant had performed his orders.

Of course, it would probably have been more satisfying to kill Tokiomi himself, but the very fact that it was his order that had silenced the goad was exhilarating.

"Father will be very sorry." He stressed, surprising himself with how little he seemed to worry about the displeasure of old Kotomine "With this, our entire plan was destroyed."

"Kirei, Kirei, my poor and foolish companion, here is a proverb that can help you: Semel in the year licet insanire, meaning, once a year it is permissible to do follies." He said Mask, trying to "console" his Master.

"So Kirei, preparations, because this madman, is about to turn this war into his greatest work." Mask said, getting on the table, luckily Kirei finished eating.

"Thokiomi Thosaka's plan is stupid, there is no intrigue, drama or fun, your development as a character would be negative or insignificant.

That's why I chose ... "Mask made a dramatic pause.

"I will destroy this boring reality using the Holy Grail, I create a new world, where nothing is impossible, except boredom Kirei, listen to my plan, fight by my side and we will win the Holy Grail and have a spectacular ending!" moving his feathered cloak theatrically, he held out his hand to Kirei.

Mask's dark charisma is enchanting the black heart of his Master.

Kirei said nothing, what was there to say?

In one night his entire worldview had been overthrown by Servant.

Mask had summoned him for the explicit purpose of sacrificing for the goals of another.

But now, he is making a proposal, which can change the path of his life, perhaps he will find the answers to his questions.

Kirei took Mask's hand and squeezed it, saying, "What's your plan, Mask?"

"Nothing is more scary than the unknown, so Mask will be a ghost, in his place there will be Archer." With these words, a kind of dark fog, cover the body of Mystic, when it disappeared, in its place there is a perfect copy of Gilgamesh, except for the aura mystery and obscura, which belongs to Mask.

"A transformation skill, it's not a surprise, your name is literally Mask," Kirei murmured, looking at the fake Gilgamesh.

"It's not over here," Mask said, snapping his fingers, with this command, the humanoid marionette, which I find at the bottom of the container, began to move, approaching Kirei.

"I'm a Magus, an Assassin and a Commander, I have a thousand tricks and aces up my sleeve

Doppelgänger, do your job "ordered the false Gilgamesh at its creation.

In a moment the humanoid marionette moved his hand to Kirei, then tore a hair from Kirei's head, after he swallowed it.

Kirei was confused for a moment. But a second later, you immediately understood what happened.

The structure of the humanoid marionette, change, becoming a perfect replica of Kirei, even the clothes, the smell and the lost look.

"The Doppelgänger Marionette will go to the church and ask for protection from the church.

Saying that Assassin fought to the fullest of his abilities. But the surprise element and the bombs placed to create a fire in Thosaka's home are not enough to help Assassin, so he's dead, killed by Archer.

Then Tokiomi Thosaka had to escape with Archer, looking for a new base of operations.

All our enemies will seek a ghost, without fear of being killed instantly by Assassin. Meanwhile, you and I are free to act as we see fit.

With your double you'll have a bomb-proof alibi.

No one expects a Servant, who uses the shadows and his Master, an elite church performer. They are preparing to attack at the right time. "Mask explained his brilliant plan, to use a double and the death of the former master of Kirei to his advantage.

"A brilliant, brilliant plan, you must have been a great strategist in your life." She praised Kirei, feeling something in her heart when Mask exposed her plan.

Happiness?

Excitement?

Impatience?

"Kirei, do not praise me, I'm just a vigilante, who plays the hero every once in a while ... Let's get ready to unleash hell in this war!" Mask said, showing strong determination and enthusiasm.

Being a churchman, he should hate the word hell, he should hate Mask for cheating and killing Tokiomi Thosaka, but instead of that ... he smiled.

Kirei Kotomine, for once in her life smiled, a faint smile, that no one never saw her, not even her father or Kirei himself.

'Mask who are you? How will your work come from here I am part? " He thought Kirei Kotomine, the sinner.

While Mask, the vigilante went out to implement his plans.

One thing is certain for Kirei and Fuyuki City.

Nothing will ever be the same again.

The whole world will be affected by its actions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: A Deceptive Servant.

Church of Kotomine

"I lost my servant". He declared "Kirei" standing in front of his father, who stood before the gates of Fuyuki Church, the only Accorded Neutral Territory for the Holy Grail War.

"I have renounced my right as a Master, and I can no longer participate in the Holy Grail War According to the treaty, I, Kotomine Kirei, ask that the church protect and protect me". Kirei said, with his usual monotonous tone.

"I accept your request." Risei solemnly confirmed, Elder Kotomine pronouncing the words aloud for the benefit of family members who are surely looking from the shadows.

"In my role as Judge, I, Kotomine Risei, will guarantee your safety. Risei said, indicate the door.

"Kirei" did so, resisting the urge to look up at the laughable laughter he had been forced to pass. As if his own father denied him shelter, even if he had not lost his Master's rights.

He must admit, however, that there are worse places to seek refuge.

Despite being a Japanese city with an active Buddhist temple, the church of Kotomine has a good number of patrons, some of them very influential, and therefore the interior of the Church is wonderful to contemplate, arousing a feeling of calm as you would expect from a house of the Lord.

However, even this is just a camouflage to mask the true purpose of the Church, as it was purpose-built to serve as the basis for the operations of the Grail Wars' Watcher.

Kirei's grandfather had served as the first Supervisor over sixty years ago during the third Grail War, which ended prematurely with the destruction of the ship.

Naturally disappointed, he had passed on his wish to witness the Grail "Miracle" to his son, Risei, who no doubt would have done the same with Kirei if he failed Tokiomi's plan, which he had done in retrospect.

"What a mess ..." Risei sighed, the old Kotomine sinking on one of the benches, his face hidden in his hands as he sadly shakes his head.

"How could something like this happen?" He asked Risei.

His son "Kirei", once he played his role as a defeated Master, entered the safe room along with Risei and stopped talking. There was something strange about him, his gaze is darker and more lost than usual.

No one but a few experts can say that this "Kirei" is not the real Kirei.

The eyes of "Kirei" began to shine, a few seconds each eye projected a hologram.

The projection shows two men whom Risei knows, the first is his beloved son, Kirei, the second is the Servant of Kirei, Mask.

"Tokiomi was a good Magus, but he was a victim of the sin of pride, he survives himself and underestimates his enemies, a mistake that has cost him his life, thanks to heaven his legacy has remained intact." He spoke Mask, coldly criticizing Tokiomi, a person who killed him himself.

"At least we learned something from Tokiomi's mistake, the infamous, Emiya Kiritsugu is undoubtedly the most dangerous enemy and the greatest threat to our victory," said Mask, continuing his plan to blame Kiritsugu for the murder of Tokiomi.

"So it would seem ..." Risei growled, earning a forehead contracted by his son, who never heard his father so agitated.

"Jubstacheit ... there is nothing that would not have recourse?" He said Risei, with hate, sad about the loss of Tokiomi.

"I'm not so surprised at how the Einzberns are acting, they're angry and desperate Magus, willing to do anything to Tokens of the war are correct, the Einzbern have not won a single war since the foundation of the Heaven's Feel ritual." He said Mask, making sure that the blame goes also you have Einzbern who hired Kiritsugu.

"But still, to attack so openly one of the other founding families." Risei said, the elderly priest shaking his head in disbelief.

"Even with those techniques he uses to prolong his life, he is not immortal." Kirei told his father, deciding to see how things were going, rather than correcting his father about how Tokiomi really died.

"Most likely to assemble Emiya Kiritsugu as an additional insurance, since it is unlikely to leave the rights of her family as a Master to another." Kirei said, forming a theory, that Kiritsugu is a murderer hired by the Einzbern to eliminate the enemy Masters instead of their Masters.

"A probable theory, but I think things are more complicated, I bet my cloak, Arip ă Albă, that this Grail War can be a kind of rite of passage." He said Mask, earning an air of confusion from the couple

"Use your brains, in the name of the Root, because Einzbern, one of the premier families of Magus in all Europe, known for their tendencies of isolation, suddenly decide to welcome into their families an infamous Magus, originally from east, oriental magicians are not discriminated? " He said Mask, making a valid logical argument, using more facts and forming a more complex picture.

In fact, Kirei often reflected on this question.

The Western Magi, taken together, tended to look down on their eastern counterparts, regardless of their success.

For someone like Jubstacheit von Einzbern even deigning to recognize the existence of a heretic as Emiya Kiritsugu is very irregular.

"From what I can understand, with the exception of Tohsaka and Matou, the Einzbern have almost no regard for Eastern magicians." He said Mask, continuing his theory.

"Even putting aside the face that the Matou originally welcomed by Russia, the only reason the Einzbern had joined them in the first place is due to the suggestion of the magician Marshall." He explained Mask, finishing his little speech or deduction.

"Someone is doing the homework I see ..." Kirei said, approving while she is analyzing her enigmatic servant.

He wants to admit it, wondering how he managed to deceive his father, making him believe that he and Mask were not part of Tokiomi's death.

Mask is playing his father on the firm, clearly planned everything in minute detail, everything is following the scenario written by the same Mask. A small part of Kirei is impressed and frightened by her Servant.

"I am a person who has been struck by the curse of knowledge No matter what I do my mind and soul crave more and more knowledge.

It's a pity that I can not repay Tokiomi for giving me access to your personal archives on the Holy Grail War. "Mask said, winning Fuyuki City's best actor award.

"You did what you could, Mask." Risei said, offering the Servant a kind smile.

"If I had not recovered Tokiomi-kun's body and brought it to me, it would have been impossible to keep his Magus Crest.

At least we can ensure that his last will and will is done. "Risei said, shaking his head firmly.

"So Rin will become the new head of the Tohsaka house?" Asked Korei, more than a statement that of a question, since there was hardly anyone else to fill the role.

Tokiomi has renounced his other daughter for keeping the mercies of Matou, the only thought of the horrors that the poor girl has no doubt suffered in the past three years by sending a heretical shiver on her spine that crushed instantly.

"Yes, even if I hoped he would not have to for a while." Risei admitted that the old man looked all his years while he felt his face.

"I'm getting really too old for this, maybe it's better that Tokiomi-kun appointed you as his master and magical watchman." Risei said with a bittersweet smile.

This certainly made Kirei fight, the Mask Master was completely taken aback by the amount of trust Tokiomi had placed in him. All this did nothing but increase the blasphemous rush of euphoria that he feels for the delightful irony that said the trust had been malposed, even if indirectly.

"Such an exciting moment, even if Tokiomi is dead, his bond with Kirei still exists, and the bond between a teacher and a student, who trust one another so much, gives him the custody of his most precious, his daughter, Rin. " He said Mask, with a melancholy tone, but respectful, making dramatic gestures with his hands.

Kirei knew that actually his Servant, is smiling like a devil under his mask all the time, enjoying every moment of this play.

"Kirei does not agree with me, a bond between two people can last even beyond death." Mask said, pretending to ask a philosophical question, but the reality is asking whether Kirei also enjoyed this story.

Kirei does not trust himself, feeling the corners of his lips pulling treacherously even when he turned his back to his Servant, who turned his attention to Risei.

"Now that we have had our time to mourn our fallen comrade.

We must focus on how to act from now on. If I can elaborate a plan, it's simple enough, but incredibly useful for us. You want me to explain it or wait to hear your emergency plans. "Mask said, pretending to be courteous to Kirei and Risei, she actually understands very well, that neither of them gives any plan or tactics on how to proceed. so at the mercy of Mask and his plans.

"I see, you have a great plan, considering that you and Kirei are talking through a kind of puppet disguised as Kirei." Risei said, wanting to hear what Mask proposes, Kirei is also curious about what Mask is planning.

"Using the puppet disguised as Kirei and the fact that Kiritsugu Emiya attacked Tokiomi while I and Archer played our roles.

Everyone will think that Assassin was killed by Archer. Common sense says that the Assassins are the weakest and against one of the three classes of knights their fate is sealed.

I managed to deceive the other Masters by making him believe that

"Archer" has managed to save Tokiomi, since the other Servants will have undoubtedly guessed the disappearance of Gilgamesh.

With the play shortly before Kirei, all the other Masters Without a doubt will believe that Kirei has really lost his Servant and will focus their attention on the identification of Tokiomi before he has the chance to "recover".

"I see ..." Risei said, watching carefully, Mask, since not the slightest knowledge that his son's Servant was such a shrewd individual.

"The loss of Gilgamesh is heavy, but if Mask can be disguised as an Archer then the other Masters have no reason to suspect that Tokiomi-kun is actually dead, leaving Kirei-kun to move with anonymity." Risei said , with a sweet and sour tone.

"It's almost not an ideal scenario, almost all our enemies will hunt down an invisible enemy, showing their abilities.

No one will suspect Kirei, because we will make sure that the puppet

Doppelgänger I do some doing around the church, giving them a bomb-proof alibi, while he is planning to hit the enemy behind by the surprise effect.

Are there better conditions for a Church Executor trained in the art of Magcraft? "Mask said, smiling fiendishly under the first part of his plan is is gone, Tokiomi's commando seals are in his hands and now Kirei can act at the maximum of his abilities.

"It will be an interesting experience to interpret Gilgamesh, I believe that my Noble Phantasm, Codex Analisys, can mimic the method of attacking the Gate of Babylon.

I will be a very dangerous diversion, meanwhile distracting the Servant enemies, Kirei will have the sansa to play with the other Masters. But before Kirei needs an Upgrade and a nice mask, we do not want an enemy Master to recognize or a Servant to hit you if I can not save you in time. "He said Mask, thinking about what kind of Mystic Code or tool to use to enhance Kirei, perhaps one of its Techno-magic-based devices.

"My word ..." Risei chuckled, Elder Kotomine looked respectfully at his son's servant and, unless Kirei's senses had done so, mistrust.

"You really called an interesting servant, Kirei." Kirei said, smiling, with a similar Servant his son will have good sanse to survive this war.

"So it would seem." Kirei accepted, no longer able to resist the slight reversal of his lips, the former Executor who smiled openly for the first time since the death of his wife while he regarded his enigmatic Servant with approval.

"Very interesting indeed" said Kirei, with a small smile.

"Bay bay, Risei, was a good talk, but Kirei and I have to pay a visit to the

Ryuudou Temple. "With these last words the holograms have disappeared, ending the communication.

XXX

Later that night, at the Ryuudou Temple.

In front of the temple there are two people who are the protagonists of this story, Mask and Kirei.

Ryuudou Temple is a normal Japanese temple that you would normally see in Japanese culture or religion.

But a Magus learns that the shape is always different from nature, so Mask studied the area and learned its many advantages.

"Personally, if I were to describe the temple, either strategically or tactically, I would say it only in a short sentence:

The temple of Ryuudou is a fortress.

The shape of its structure may not seem like much in terms of modern warfare. But in terms of the Magi and the supernatural battle, the terrain is perfect and offers many advantages.

The first advantage was that the temple had a deep connection with the Leylines in the depths of the city of fuyuki, so it would naturally be rich with the Prana that any experienced or discreet sorceress could use to perform their power and skill.

The second advantage is the position that the temple of Ryuudou was built is easily defensible both in terms of defense and counterattack. The higher ground gives you a clear advantage against any incoming enemy or gives you a good vantage point that gives you a good chance to see any opponent who tries to sneak up on you.

All you needed is a skilled sniper team. A good sniper position and you can basically hold off a great deal of force, or kill any master who was foolish enough to approach the temple.

The third and most important advantage is that the temple is a natural fortress against the spirits and so on. So no servant could hope to set foot without crossing the front door of the temple. "He explained Mask to his companion Kirei.

"You want to make this place your stronghold, taking advantage of the moment, all the Masters are busy investigating what happened to Tokiomi and they believe I'm out of the loop." Kirei said, wondering what Mask is planning.

"Yes, but before I go to warn you to be careful, there are probably sanse that we would have a little comparison with a Servant, I bet Caster, so here's a gift from me," said Mask, giving Kirei a kind of grotesque mask.

" What's this ?" He asked Kirei, taking the mask, which strangely resembles the Ken Kaneki mask of the Ghoul series.

"One of the most powerful Mystic Codes I've ever created - it will make things much more interesting in this story," Mask said, smiling like a devil, who just made a pact with an innocent soul.

On this night, Ryuudou's temple did not risk being thrown into the air.

Go on ...


End file.
